marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
John Borden (Nazi) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Spy, secretary | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Carl Burgos | First = Marvel Mystery Comics #27 | Last = Marvel Mystery Comics #27 | HistoryText = John Borden was a Nazi spy who was active during World War II. He infiltrated the Raleigh Tank Manufacturing Company, owned by Marvin Raleigh. In this capacity, he intended on stealing plans for Raleigh's new super air tank weapon being developed in New York. An avid archer, he would develop the identity of "The Saint" and hire a gang of thugs to help terrorize Raleigh into turning over the plans. After a threatening note failed to work, Borden sent his men to attack Raleigh as he was on his way to one of his plants. This attempt was thwarted by the timely arrival of the Human Torch and his partner Toro. The two flaming heroes rounded up the Saint's men. Before one of them could tell the Torch the identity of his employer, the Saint fired a lethal shot from his bow and arrow, killing the squealer and convincing the other crooks to clam up. Next, the Saint used a flaming arrow to set Raleigh's plant ablaze, but this too would be stopped by the Human Torch. The next day, Borden learned that Raleigh was traveling by plane to his plant in northern New York to work on the new tank. He boldly sent his men to break into the plane, steal the plans, and escape. Prepared for the Torch this time, the Saint remotely detonated a tunnel, covering the escape of his men. However, the Saint learned that they had stolen fake plans, and he personally lead the attack on Raleigh's plant to steal them. By this time, Raleigh had figured his attacker's identity, recalling how his secretary was fond of archery. When Borden arrived to steal the plans, he briefly captured the Torch and attempted to crush him under heavy machinery, only to be foiled by Toro. He captured Toro as well, capturing the lad in an asbestos-lined crane claw. The Torch came to his rescue, smashing the crane and knocking Borden out in the process. Before turning Borden over to the authorities, the Torch learned of his connections to the Axis Powers. Borden's fate following the war is unrevealed. | Powers = | Abilities = Borden is a master archer. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Borden had access to various getaway cars and had his own personal two man plane. | Weapons = When operating as the Saint, Borden has a bow and arrow, which he fires regular arrows or flaming arrows with lethal accuracy. He also utilized explosives. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Archery